Dejame sin aliento
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Castiel no debería de darle su número de teléfono ABSOLUTAMENTE a nadie. Primero tiene que pedirle permiso a Dean. Aparición especial del capitan Jack Harkness.


Título: Déjame sin aliento (1/1)  
Personajes: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Jack Harkness  
Fandom: Supernatural, Torchwood  
Resumen: Castiel no debería de darle su número de teléfono ABSOLUTAMENTE a nadie. Primero tiene que pedirle permiso a Dean.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

El equipo "Libre albedrio" se encontraba justo a mitad de una junta extraordinaria en la cocina de Bobby, cuando sonó un teléfono. Lo que no tendría nada de raro si no fuera de Castiel.

Los cazadores incluso miraron a su alrededor. Si. Estaban todos. ¿Quién podría estar llamando? Dean se imaginó a alguno de esos servicios de ventas por teléfono. O alguien haciendo una encuesta. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que había un ángel de verdad al otro lado de la línea?

- ¿Diga? – Castiel fue el único que no encontró nada extraño -. Hola.

¿Qué podrían intentar venderle? ¿Un tiempo compartido?, se preguntó Dean.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Castiel continuó hablando, indiferente a los tres humanos que lo miraban sin parpadear.

La llamada se extendió hasta niveles preocupantes. Tal vez para alguna otra persona no tanto, pero se trataba de Castiel.

- Oh – dijo de repente el ángel. Esa silaba insignificante vino acompañada con un gesto de sorpresa -. Eres… muy amable.

¿Acaso estaba incomodo?

- Claro, por supuesto. Yo te llamaré. Hasta luego.

Y colgó.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Dean, sin poder contenerse.

- Jack – fue la respuesta.

Ahora Dean tenía otras preguntas ¿Quién era Jack? ¿Por qué tenía el número de Castiel? ¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarlo? Su propia indignación lo tomó por sorpresa y evitó que rugiera todo lo anterior.

- Es otro cazador – dijo Castiel, quien sabe si porque Dean radiaba sus emociones, o porque los humanos no dejaban de mirarlo -. Solo quería… saludar.

- ¿Saludar? – preguntó Bobby.

Castiel casi se encogió de hombros.

- No me molesta.

Y no pudieron sacarle nada más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Conocemos a algún Jack? –preguntó Dean un rato más tarde. Lucifer rondaba la tierra y tenían que ocuparse del monstruo de la semana, pero el cazador sentía esa duda como una piedrita en el zapato.

- Es posible – le respondió Sam.

Pero para Dean semejante respuesta no era suficiente, así que se puso a repasar toda su agenda mental. Después fue a interrogar a Bobby, y terminó consultando el diario de John. Encontró varios "Jack", y ahora tenía que reducir la lista.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente? – dijo Sam, exasperado de verlo dando vueltas.

- Claro que no lo hare – respondió, indignado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no!

En su situación no podían darse el lujo de confiar en nadie más… hasta Dean y Sam tuvieron sus diferencias. Era normal que tuviera sus dudas sobre el extraño que llamaba a Castiel.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- ¿"Jack" otra vez? – preguntó Dean, en cuanto el ángel apagó su teléfono.

- Fui yo quien lo llamó – respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – rugió el cazador.

A Castiel no pareció alterarlo la reacción.

- Tengo entendido que es normal llamar a las personas con las que sostienes una amistad, tan solo para demostrar que te interesas por su bien – Castiel frunció el ceño -. Aunque tal vez me equivoque, es la primera vez que pongo algo semejante en práctica.

A Dean se le desinfló la rabia, y se encontró encarando algo peor. Se sintió horriblemente culpable. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuántas veces había llamado a Cas tan solo para confirmar que seguía vivo y no porque necesitaba algo?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Pero, ¿y si lo interrumpo mientras hace algo realmente importante? Digo, tal vez tiene encima a una horda de demonios y no puede usar una mano para defenderse por responder el maldito teléfono.

- Cas no cometería esa clase de errores. Creo que no tenemos justificación ¿no? – Sam también se sintió incomodo -. Se nos olvida que antes que nada, es nuestro amigo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Dean comenzaba a odiar el tono de celular de Castiel. Era la melodía genérica que venía con el aparato, porque hasta ahora el ángel no había considerado necesario cambiarla. Cumplía con la función de avisar que alguien llamaba. Tal vez, más adelante encontrara útil distinguir a la persona antes de contestar. ¿Sería capaz de involucrar cuestiones sentimentales y seleccionaría música, o solo usaría todos los tonos programados que venían con el teléfono?

¿Qué haría Dean en cuanto descubriera el tono que distinguía a Jack?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

El teléfono sonó otra vez. Dean se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas para que Bobby hubiera decidido de repente que sería mejor darle los resultados de la investigación al ángel antes que a ellos. Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

- ¿Diga?

Se hubiera conformado con que Castiel no respondiera. Estaban a mitad de un caso y no podían perder tiempo. Tenía que explicarle que el teléfono no era tan importante. Hizo todo lo posible para no prestarle atención. Los papeles que examinaba crujieron con exagerado entusiasmo, y casi se incendiaron solos ante la intensidad de su mirada. Mientras, la conversación de Castiel se extendió. En realidad duró unos cuantos minutos, pero para Dean fue eterna.

- ¿Jack? – preguntó en cuanto el ángel terminó la llamada. Sam alzó la vista de su computadora. No le había gustado el tono de su hermano. Prácticamente siseó como un gato.

- Si.

- ¿Y qué cuenta? – ese tono despreocupado nada mas podía engañar a un ángel con poca experiencia en la comunicación humana.

- Está cerca de aquí. Me propuso que nos viéramos. Le dije que estaba ocupado, así que me pidió que lo llamara en cuanto terminara.

Dean abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

- ¿Así nada más? – exclamó, poniéndose de pie -. ¿Te pide que vayas y vas a ir?

- Eso todavía no está decidido – respondió el ángel, mirándolo con reproche.

- Claro – dijo Dean, quizá en ese momento debería de reflexionar sobre su propio proceder-. Y tú… ¿quieres verlo?

Castiel hizo un movimiento semejante a encogerse de hombros.

- Sí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Dean supo exactamente donde se quedaron de ver. De repente, lo tenía tan claro como si se lo hubieran dicho. No lo analizó entonces, pero se debía al lazo profundo que compartía con el ángel, algo que no se ha tomado la molestia de explotar hasta ahora.

Condujo el impala, siguiendo el rastro claro de Castiel. Tardó unos minutos hasta llegar a otro motel.  
La simple idea de que Castiel estuviera cerca de un motel, con alguien que no fuera él (o Sam, pero Dean igual tenía que estar presente), lo llenó de una rabia que ni siquiera pretendió explicarse. Estacionó el impala enfrente, y bajó de un salto, siguiendo las instrucciones de su GPS celestial. Sus sentidos registraron la presencia de una enorme camioneta negra, a la que catalogó de entrada como "superficie".

Castiel tenía la espalda apoyada contra la camioneta, y sobre él estaba un desconocido. Dean asumió que debía tratarse del famoso Jack. Al verlo, solo supo decir de su aspecto que traía puesto un enorme y anticuado abrigo oscuro, porque lo importante era lo que hacía. Aprisionaba con su cuerpo el del ángel contra la superficie, mientras se le restregaba apasionadamente. La palabra "besar" apenas comenzaba a describir lo que su boca estaba haciendo. Aquello era toda una invasión, con mucha lengua y dientes. Castiel gemía sin control mientras las manos del otro aferraban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, arriba y abajo, rasguñando y pellizcando por encima de la ropa. El ángel, abrumado por el asalto, aferraba con fuerza el abrigo del otro, sin saber qué hacer.

Alguien estaba abusando del ángel en plena calle. En ese momento, Cas no era el ser poderoso capaz de sacar almas del infierno, si no alguien inocente, que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y de quien un infeliz ordinario se estaba aprovechando.

Dean avanzó para separarlos. Cualquiera que no estuviera tan concentrado se hubiera muerto de miedo nada mas de ver como se le venía encima. Sobre todo porque la furia lo hacía ver más grande, y le daba a sus ojos verdes una expresión que le ha provocado pesadillas a los más terribles monstruos que han pisado la tierra.

Pero el infeliz estaba demasiado ocupado sirviéndose con la cuchara grande, y ni se dio por enterado. Más que la socorrida cubetada de agua, se les tendría que atacar con un tanque anti disturbios. Pero a Dean Winchester le bastaba con sus dos manos.

Sin mayores advertencias, tomó al sujeto de los hombros, y, de un tiron, lo arrancó de Castiel, obteniendo el ruido de una tira de velcro gigante al ser despegada.

Hubo gran desconcierto. No se podía esperar menos. Habían reclamado su predio en el paraíso, y de repente los sacaron de ahí con pinzas.

- ¿Qpsa? – preguntó el sujeto.

Castiel, por su parte, aun mas confundido, miró a su alrededor, tratando de entender lo ocurrido. Se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba ahí, pero tardó un rato en reconocerlo. Entonces dijo algo. Que frunciera el ceño indicaba que ni él mismo se entendió. Hizo otro intento. Esta vez habló de manera fluida y estructurada, pero incomprensible para el resto de los presentes.

"Oh, Dios", pensó Dean con horror. "Creo que no puede hablar en ningún idioma humano".

El cazador volteo a mirar a Jack. Este también parecía desconcertado, pero muy satisfecho y recuperándose rápidamente. Parpadeó y fijó su mirada en Dean, evaluando su lugar en la cadena alimenticia, y si se merecía el oxígeno que estaba consumiendo.

- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a los mayores?

Tal descaro le provocó a Dean unas ganas enormes de convertirle la cara en un cuadro cubista.

- ¡Escúchame bien, hijo de perra! - le rugió -. ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!

En efecto, era inconsciente o suicida, porque todavía le sonrió, como si no tuviera enfrente un cazador alto, fornido, furioso y posiblemente armado. Esa sonrisa le pisó los nervios a Dean, y removió algo profundo y peligroso.  
Pudo haberlo partido en dos en ese momento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Castiel, con muchísimo trabajo.

Dean volcó toda su atención en el ángel, con una preocupación que no había sentido ni por Sam en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, pasando de Cazador Sediento de Sangre a Guardián del Inocente en un latido. Sintió que en ese momento su deber era rodearlo con sus brazos para protegerlo de todos los pervertidos del mundo.

Castiel no compartía su inquietud. Oscilaba débilmente hacía adelante y atrás. En general, parecía conmocionado.

- Si – respondió, incapaz de mayores detalles. Por su cara, Dean dedujo que su cerebro había tenido problemas para escuchar la pregunta, traducir al enoquiano, encontrar la respuesta, y recordar el idioma del cazador. Lo peor era que no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

- Entonces vámonos – dijo, aferrándolo del brazo. Trató de guiarlo al auto, pero el ángel no se movió. Dean maldijo para si ante la posibilidad de que también hubiera olvidado como caminar. No era para tanto.

- No me quiero ir – dijo Castiel, simplemente.

- No te voy a dejar con este maldito pulpo. Si tengo que cargarte, lo hare.

- Amigo, el ángel ya está grandecito. Quien se tiene que ir eres tu.

Dean se encendió de ira, de manera tan violenta, que sacó a Castiel de su estupor.

- ¡Cállate y aléjate de él! – se lanzó al frente, pero el ángel lo atajó, sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Su furia no le produjo al extraño ni gota de miedo. A pesar de que hay monstruos que han salido corriendo por menos.

- ¿Dean? ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Castiel, preocupado porque nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Con que este es el famoso Dean? – dijo el otro hombre, alzando los brazos al cielo dramáticamente -. ¡Por fin! No había manera de que Castiel dejara de hablar de ti.

Esas palabras confundieron al cazador lo suficiente para que su ira perdiera dirección. Su cuerpo no. El ángel lo soltó, y el impulso que llevaba lo hizo chocar de frente con su blanco.

- Hey, tranquilo, tigre – le dijo riendo, mientras lo sostenía de los hombros para enderezarlo -. Por lo general no me molestaría, pero aun no nos presentamos formalmente. Además, la noche es joven.

Dean había visto antes una sonrisa muy parecida. En el espejo. Y conocía su significado. Lo que no entendía era como se lograba dirigirla a cualquier otra persona, minutos después de haber asaltado a Castiel, en lugar de dar gracias de rodillas porque no te encuentras un ángel todos los días. Mucho menos uno que te permita hacerle algo semejante.

Conforme se le iba enfriando la cabeza, a Dean le fue entrando la sospecha de que su audición para el papel de Caballero en Brillante Armadura y Poderoso Corcel resultó un tanto ridícula. Si Castiel hubiera encontrado la situación desagradable, el tipo ya estaría en otro continente, ya sea teletransportado con gentileza, o cortesía de un puñetazo simple.

- Hola, soy Jack Harkness – se presentó el tipo del abrigo -. Y tú eres Dean Winchester.

Sin soltarlo, lo miró, evaluándolo.

- Es una lástima que los ángeles solo se interesen por el aspecto espiritual. Castiel me dijo que tu alma es cálida y brillante, pero nunca pudo describir tu aspecto y hacerte justicia.

Dean pensó que debía sentirse enojado de que le hablara de ese modo, pero no pudo.

Castiel abrió la boca, pero nunca se supo lo que quería decir. Tenía su gracia que pareciera un adolescente a quien su mejor amigo acababa de delatar con la chica que le gustaba. Para peor, el amigo parecía calcular sus oportunidades.

- Ahora que ya nos tranquilizamos, Castiel y yo estábamos ocupados…

No. La ira no fue a ninguna pare. Dean la sintió tomándolo del cuello.

- Eso no es buena idea, Jack – dijo Castiel, al ver como cambiaba la expresión del cazador.

- Ya me lo parecía. Tienen mucho de que hablar – suspiró profundamente -. Aunque lo que se me ocurre en este momento es más divertido, y podemos participar los tres.

Cualquier otro ya estaría pagando sus insinuaciones con unos cuantos dientes. Pero algo tenían los ojos azules de Jack, su voz alegre y la manera en que sonreía, que Dean sintió ganas de agradecer la atención. Diablos, si mantenía las garras lejos del ángel, hasta podrían ser amigos… ¡un momento!

Esto no podía ser normal. Tal vez se trataba de una criatura con el poder de manipular a los demás. Dean frunció el ceño y retrocedió.

- ¿Qué eres? – le preguntó con brusquedad.

Jack se echó a reír con todos sus dientes.

- Puedo ser lo que quieras, muchacho. Solo tienes que pedirlo – le respondió con un sensual ronroneo. Ciertas convicciones de Dean que ya se habían sacudido ante Castiel, comenzaron a hacer sus maletas y a escribir cartas de renuncia, abrumadas por semejante presencia.

Con manos temblorosas, el cazador sacó su arma, y le apuntó a la frente.

- ¿Un demonio…? ¿Una sirena…?

- Tienes una manera muy extraña de hacer cumplidos.

- No es nada de eso, Dean. No tienes que temer – dijo Castiel.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es un humano común y corriente? – pregunto, sarcástico, el cazador.

Castiel se tomó un momento para reflexionar.

- Es humano – concluyó -. Pero no es común ni corriente.

- Gracias, ángel – Jack le guiñó el ojo, y lanzó un beso en su dirección. El hecho de tener un arma apuntando a su cabeza a unos pasos de distancia nada mas no le parecía relevante.

- No lo llames así – dijo Dean, listo para dispararle sin compasión.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Jack se encogió de hombros -. Eso es, ¿no? ¿Creías que solo era un apodo cariñoso?  
Dean trató de explicarle que si era un problema. Pero entre que estaba furioso por las libertades que Harkness se acababa de tomar, y entre que sería como reconocer que sentía celos, terminó farfullando sin sentido.

Jack se desternilló de risa.

- La interrupción ha valido la pena. ¡Ustedes son tan divertidos! Más que un empujón necesitan que alguien los guie a punta de escopeta.

Con gesto casual, tomó la mano de Dean y lo obligó a apuntar su arma hacia abajo.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes dispararme. Pero podrías ocupar el tiempo y las energías de otra manera.  
Dean se dio cuenta de que eran más o menos de la misma estatura y complexión. Se preguntó quien ganaría en una lucha mano a mano. ¿Qué edad tendría? Su aspecto decía una cosa, pero algo en él hacía pensar en mucho más. Siglos, incluso.

Jack le sonrió de nuevo. Seguía encontrando puntos en común, pero Dean consideró que ni en sus mejores días podía hacer gala de eso que lo hacía tan atractivo. Iba más allá del aspecto físico. Se veía en su actitud, pero tenía sus raíces en algo más profundo que no conseguía identificar.

Y sus ojos eran azules. Últimamente ese era su color favorito. Aunque los de Jack no eran tan brillantes como los que en realidad le gustaban.

- ¿Dean?

Castiel se veía un tanto herido. Dean parpadeó, tratando de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, y las razones de su ira a como estaban antes de darse cuenta de lo interesante que era Jack Harkness.

Pero la pólvora ya estaba mojada. Dean guardó su arma. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, decidiendo que lo importante ahora era esa expresión en Castiel.

Jack le dio una fuerte palmada de ánimo en el hombro.

- Como dije, la interrupción valió la pena. Creo que es hora de que me retire.

- Jack… - comenzó Castiel

- Está bien – lo interrumpió Harkness, comprensivo -. Solo… habla con él.

El ángel asintió.

Jack se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de tomar una decisión y regresar.

- ¡Que diablos! – dijo, y volvió a encarar a Dean -. Una cosa más, es importante.

A Dean se le resolvieron dos dudas en ese momento.  
Una, ¿podría quitarse a Jack de encima si lo atacaba en serio? La respuesta es no. Harkness lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y le inmovilizó el rostro con la otra mano. Antes de que el cazador de ojos verdes juntara las neuronas necesarias para protestar, lo besó.

La segunda duda que encontró respuesta ahí mismo, era si un beso ameritaba que un ángel, por inexperto que fuera, se quedara sin palabras de la impresión.

Dean Winchester, quien rompe corazones en serie, y jamás en su vida ha tenido problemas para conseguir sexo cuando lo necesita, descubrió en ese momento algo que ni se imaginaba sobre los besos. Hasta ahora habían sido simples contactos, que no decían más. En esta ocasión, Jack le contaba toda una historia. Era más que técnica y práctica, aunque de eso había mucho. Le decía algo con cada apasionado movimiento de lengua. Tales cumplidos que a Dean no le quedó menor duda de su propio atractivo físico. Jack buscó tan profundamente como si quisiera llegar hasta su alma. A Dean no lo quedó la menor duda de que podría alcanzarla eventualmente, y de que él lo permitiría con gusto.

Una deliciosa succión le informó a Dean que Jack lamentaba mucho que esta vez tuvieran que dejarlo hasta ahí, pero que le encantaría poder conocerlo mejor. Le dejó una promesa al morderle el labio inferior. Dean siguió el movimiento con un gemido. Con un último toque de sus labios, Harkness le dijo sin palabras, lo tierno que le parecía.

- No soy tierno – dijo el cazador en voz alta, separándose. O al menos esas fueron sus intenciones. La verdad es que se tambaleó hacia atrás, y olvidó incluir las vocales.

- Cuídense – dijo Jack, despidiéndose con un ademan de la mano y un guiño -. Castiel tiene mi teléfono.  
Sin más, entró al motel, tarareando "Moonligth Serenade". Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, quedó tal silencio que Dean cayó en cuenta de que jadeaba.

- ¿Dean?

El cazador no le quiso responder al ángel en ese momento, porque si no lo podía hacer en algún idioma comprensible, le iba a dar mucha vergüenza.

No era para tanto. Nada mas el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, y se quedó con ganas de más. Procuró calmar su respiración. Castiel parecía preocupado. Dean se dio cuenta de que sin el peso de las convicciones que su padre le inculcó ignorando que algún día se toparía con Jack Harkness, se sentía muy ligero. Con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba, se acercó al ángel y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- Castiel… - murmuró, aliviado de poder llamarlo por su nombre completo correctamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, debía dar gracias por haber llegado antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Si Jack era tan bueno en todo como besando, tendría que lidiar con otro tipo de dudas.

Esto no es competencia, se dijo. Buscó con sus labios los de Castiel, y lo besó con cuidado.

La principal lección de la noche fue que en realidad si quería besar esos labios, y nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, tenía que impedirlo.

Se separó para ver la reacción del ángel. Obviamente que no lo había besado para dejarlo medio ido, si no para dejar claro algo importante. Comprobó con satisfacción que parecía complacido y ligeramente ruborizado.

- Dean… - el nombre del cazador salió en un tierno suspiro.

Su segundo beso fue toda una declaración en forma, y la historia de lo que quería que hicieran a partir de entonces. Reconoció que le faltaba la maestria de Jack, pero sospechaba que en efecto, no era un humano común y corriente. Además, solo necesitaba practica, y Castiel parecía dispuesto a colaborar con el aprendizaje de ambos.

A Castiel se le fue pasando la torpeza inicial, y agarró valor. Esto era diferente a la sensación abrumadora que experimentó con Jack. Entonces fue intenso y lleno de deseo. Ahora, aparte de eso, había necesidad, hambre y algo mucho más profundo. Castiel respondió con su propia timidez, duda, y lo sabía, amor por el humano.

Se separaron. Dean pudo sentir todas y cada una de las cosas que Castiel quiso decirle. Abrazó a Castiel y hundió el rostro en su cuello para disimular que se sentía conmovido. Aspiró, y el olor de la piel del ángel hizo que todo estuviera mejor.

Dean carraspeó. No es como si simplemente se pudiera pasar por encima de los últimos eventos y seguir como si nada. Rodeó los hombros del ángel con un brazo y lo guió al impala.  
- Vamos, Cas.  
¿En este lugar habría otro motel? Bueno, si no, tendría que regresar a donde se había quedado con Sam y conseguir otra habitación. La idea de pedirle asilo a Jack le pasó por la cabeza. Pero una cosa era considerar que ya había perdido tiempo suficiente y otra era pisar el acelerador de esa manera.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Al día siguiente, un mensaje despertó a Jack Harkness. Somnoliento, tomó su teléfono y abrió un ojo para enterarse.  
Sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Esto definitivamente prometía.

FIN


End file.
